


南区猎人

by snowsound



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowsound/pseuds/snowsound
Summary: #脑洞来自捷克猎人 Czech Hunter 这个GV系列，内容大同小异，就是一个大叔街头搭讪小年轻，用钱一步步引诱他们做从“show me ur dick”到“How much for sex”这类事，全程拿相机对着小年轻拍，总之非常不符合社会主义核心价值观；#设定是南区也出现了这样一个猎人，拿着相机到处搭讪，当他遇到shameless这群人会怎样？#微量gallavinch





	南区猎人

**Author's Note:**

> #脑洞来自捷克猎人 Czech Hunter 这个GV系列，内容大同小异，就是一个大叔街头搭讪小年轻，用钱一步步引诱他们做从“show me ur dick”到“How much for sex”这类事，全程拿相机对着小年轻拍，总之非常不符合社会主义核心价值观；
> 
> #设定是南区也出现了这样一个猎人，拿着相机到处搭讪，当他遇到shameless这群人会怎样？
> 
> #微量gallavinch

当南区猎人遇到——

——Ian（基本是Czech Hunter的正常流程）  
“100刀，给我看你的那活儿？”  
“在这里？人太多了……我有个好地方。”  
Ian把人带到了夫妻店小卖部，熟悉的杂货间。  
“OK，我很满意我看到的。这是你的100刀。你可以让它硬起来吗，我可以再付你100刀。”  
“当然。”Ian看着兴奋的猎人，一边自渎一边笑，“所以……你就只想要这些？”  
“是的……不不，当然不是，我还可以继续提要求对吗？你你你可以帮我口出来吗？”已经五迷三道的猎人语无伦次了，并且开始解皮带。  
“只要价钱合理。”Ian顺从地跪下来，猎人又往他身上扔了200刀。  
“看着我的相机，美人……妈的，这也太爽了……听着，现在，让我干你，剩下的钱都是你的，怎么样？”  
（从这里开始不按剧本走了，撞号现场）  
Ian站起来，擦了一下嘴，“不怎么样，一般都是别人付钱让我干他，你确定不要试一下？”  
“500刀，都在这里。小孩，我不做0。”猎人确信没有钱攻克不了的南区小孩。  
Ian思考了一下，收下钱，假装弯下腰，趁猎人不注意转身就跑，并锁上了杂货间的门。  
“我也不做~谢啦，慷慨的老板！”

——Mickey  
猎人从后门逃出小卖部，第二天想来要回他的钱。他看到一个白白净净的男孩从小卖部出来，怀里抱着一堆零食，嘴里叼着一根棒棒糖，一看就又傻又好骗。  
“如果我给你足够的钱，你会做任何我要求的事吗？”  
“你有多少钱？”  
猎人亮出400刀。  
“行，你说吧，要做什么？”Mickey觉得无非就是做些打手的活。  
“给我看你的阴茎。”  
“……你再说一遍？”  
猎人又说了一遍，话没落音就被一记右勾拳打中了脸。最终，被一顿暴揍后的猎人躺在一堆零食中间，身上所有的钱都被抢走了。  
猎人反思到底是哪里出了问题，Mickey又回来了，他问：“里面那个红发小子，你昨天问了他同样的问题？”  
猎人说对啊，我们还进行了更亲切友好的交流，除了最后……话没说完又挨揍了，猎人又气又委屈，但不明白为什么，因此更生气了。  
他看到Mickey气势汹汹冲进了店里，并把“营业中”的牌子翻了过来。猎人心想这里真是个是非之地，他应该去南区其他的地方转转。

——Carl  
“小孩，想赚点外快吗？”猎人看到一个独自走路，低头思考的小孩。  
“想，所以呢？”  
“给我看你的丁丁，我就给你100刀。”  
“你看看这样好不好：我给你100刀，你让我打一顿，在你身上写满‘恶心的恋童癖’再绑起来扔到学校门口？可以吗？”（Czech Hunter系列本身不涉及恋童。）  
猎人感到了危险的气息。  
眼前这个小孩眼睛都在放光：“不，我改主意了。我还是要打你一顿，在你身上写满‘恶心的恋童癖’再绑起来扔到学校门口。但我不会给你钱，相反，你的钱现在是我的了。”  
猎人拔腿就跑。

——Lip  
“小哥，想赚点外快吗？”猎人觉得这次找准了一个斯文人，看着就像读了很多书的样子。  
“我看上去很缺钱吗？好吧我是的，怎么了？”  
“100刀，给我看你的阴茎。”  
“你看这样行不行，”Lip揽住猎人的肩膀，相机拍不到他了，“你给我300刀，我1个小时内给你找两个年轻活好的，不仅可以看还可以做很多别的事，够划算吗？”  
猎人觉得他说得有道理，但是这样有违他vloger的初衷。  
猎人说：“200刀，不能再多了。”

——Kev  
猎人累了，来到酒吧喝一杯。酒保让他眼前一亮。  
“你天天干活一定很累吧，想不想尝试更快来钱的方式？”  
“说说看。”  
“给我看你的阴茎，我就给你100刀。”  
“……你是gay吗？”  
猎人说对啊，怎么样，要来吗？  
Kev说我不确定诶，一边转头看旁边假装摆瓶子实际在偷听的V，V小声咳了一下。  
Kev义正言辞：“不行，这位先生，我不会为了钱出卖……”V的咳嗽声变大了并踩了Kev一脚，“200刀我就给你看。”

——Frank  
上一段以V对Kev的爱战胜对金钱的爱，把Kev从后巷带出来结束。猎人垂头丧气地继续坐在吧台喝酒。  
一个老头拍了拍他的肩膀，慈祥地说：“年轻人，我可以呀。200刀全套，包您满意，上面下面我都可以的。”  
猎人说谢谢你，但是我更喜欢用钱诱惑人堕落的过程，您这个吧，已经在地狱最底层了，就好好呆着吧。

——Liam  
猎人醉醺醺地在街上走，看到一个落单的小孩。  
这是今天最后的机会了。  
“嘿，小朋友，想赚点外快吗？”  
“想。”  
“给叔叔看你的丁丁，你就可以得到100刀哦。”  
“然后你会继续说，手活再给100，口活加200，500做全套？”  
“哈哈，真聪明，是的，接受吗？”  
“好的，不过要去我家，放心我家里没有人。”  
Liam带着猎人往家走，一进门，他就扯开嗓子大喊：“这里有个恋童癖想花钱跟我发生关系！”  
猎人酒吓醒了大半，他被今天遇到的几乎所有人包围了，包括那个要绑他并扒光他的恐怖小孩，还有两个没见过但是一看就很不好惹的女孩子。  
猎人被扭上警车的时候悔恨不已：猎人那一套在南区根本行不通嘛！

彩蛋：  
猎人做完笔录，一个高大帅气的警察把他暂时关押了起来。锁上门，他压低嗓子对猎人说：“200刀，我给你看。”


End file.
